Breaking the Girl
by DemonRyu
Summary: A songfic about Touga (and Utena, kinda...) My first try at Utena fanfic.. so.. please review!


"Breaking the girl"

  


He, was the student council president. The man of the campus. All the girls flocked to him, except one. She was the only girl that he couldn't figure out, couldn't bend to his will. Jury was the one to bring his attention what her weakness was. A prince, of all things.  


_I am a man  
Cut from the know  
Rarely do friends  
Come and then go_  


He had heard rumors, of course. Her telling other boys that she wanted to be a "noble prince".. one who protected princesses. However, if she acted like a prince, no one would claim her as their princess. But, this solved several problems for him. One, he could beat her in the duels. Second, if she believed him to be her prince, he could claim her.  


_She was a girl  
Soft but estranged  
We were the two  
Our lives rearranged_  


Ah, the look on her face, when he saved her from Sanjoni. Of course, that whole set-up had been his idea.. but... And now, as she begged Anthy to return to the girl she had known. The girl who had done only her wishes of wanting to make friends, and become social. Noble values, yet all for naught.  
"You can return to being a normal girl now."  
He said, as he exited the arena with his new prize.  


_Feeling so good that day  
A feeling of love that day_  


The next morning, she wasn't anywhere to be found. He was worried about her for but a moment, until a more important matter.. arose. He was having tea with Anthy at the time, and he told her to stay until he returned. He didn't even feel a twinge of guilt for leaving the girl there.  


_Twisting and turning  
Your feelings are burning  
You're breaking the girl  
She meant you no harm_  


After retrieving Anthy, and hearing the rumors about what she was *wearing*, of course.... He finally decided to go find her. Upon seeing her in the girls uniform, a smug smiled graced his lips. She was beautiful. Beautiful and broken. She would be putty in his hands now.  


_Think you're so clever  
But now you must sever  
You're breaking the girl  
He loves no one else_  


Everything seemed to be going smoothly, until her friend had to butt in and dump water on Anthy. That seemed to revive the spark that had just recently been extinguished. Of course, this lead to another duel. Something he hadn't been expecting.. not at all.  
The night before, he had trouble going to sleep. An odd dream had been invading his mind. He was running through a field, chased by someone. A man.  


_Raised by my dad  
Girl of the day  
He was my man  
That was the way_  


He fought against the man, and the struggle continued till it faded to black. He didn't awake though, as much as he wanted to. The dream had insared him.  
Now, images of Utena as a younger girl ran through his mind. Them together, as a couple. He had met her after her parents died, and vowed to protect her, to love her. To be her Prince.  


_She was the girl  
Left alone  
Feeling the need  
To make me her home_  


Then, another nightmare gripped him. He went to go save a girl from drowning, and the last thing he remembered hearing before going beneath the surface was Utena screaming his name.  


He jerked awake, drenched in sweat. What did it mean? That he would loose the duel? Loose.. He would loose... something. He felt it. But why was this feeling so bothersome? Why did it matter?  
_I don't know what when or why  
The twilight of love had arrived_  


He needn't had worried about the dream, or about Utena. This fight was easy, even easier then his first duel. Until, something happened. He felt the power drain from the sword, then Utena was running towards him, a blur of motion. He went to defend.. but it was too late. Blood red petals drifted from his pocket.  
He had lost.  


_Twisting and turning  
Your feelings are burning  
You're breaking the girl  
She meant you no harm_  


He sat in his room, not hearing the door. Nanami peeked in, worried about her brother. He had a tape player going, reciting some speech. Over and over. He hadn't moved for the past day. With a sigh, she closed the door again, hoping that he would come back to her soon.  
_Think you're so clever  
But now you must sever  
You're breaking the girl_  


The images of the last fight were going over and over in his head. Her, returning as the beloved Prince. Her, breaking... him.  


_

He loves no one else

_  


-------------  
A/N- I hope everyone likes this, my first attempt at an Utena fan fiction. This is just my take on Touga, during eps. 11/12 ad I threw in some parts in from the Movie. (All I own in the movie and 1-13 ^^;;) As usual- Utena and characters belong to B-Papas and Chiho Saito. Lyrics are from Red Hot Chili Pepper's, Breaking the girl. 


End file.
